


How do I stop?

by LIVEalittleLOVEsome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIVEalittleLOVEsome/pseuds/LIVEalittleLOVEsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I stop, Scor? How do I stop thinking about you? How do I stop when every thought running frantically through my head involves you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I stop?

 

How do I stop, Scor?

How do I stop thinking about you

How do I stop when every thought running frantically through my head involves you

How do I stop thinking about you

How do I stop when I hate thinking about you

 

How do I stop when I enjoy thinking about you

How do I stop the confusion

How do I stop you from infiltrating my dreams

How do I stop

Is it possible to forget. To forget you. To forget us. To forget everything that will never be

But if I had to go back to the beginning, back to that first day, I would have done everything the same way

*Hey, I'm stupid and you were right. Now can we skip the prologue and be best friends already?*

But how do I stop

How do I stop when you make me question everything I am

How do I stop when you make me question everything I want

How do I stop when I don't want to stop

How do I stop when I'm dying for everything to go back to normalcy

How do I stop when I hate the normalcy when it finally arrives

How do I stop when I go crazy when you're not there

How do I stop when I'm really only happy when you're around

How do I stop when you're the only one keeping me sane

But tell me

How do I stop I'm probably the best actor there is, because you never guessed a thing

*Al, you're like a brother to me*

How do I stop, because that wasn't supposed to hurt

How do I stop, because I would have preferred a knife

Tell me, how do I stop

How do I stop the heat that rises to my face when you hug me

How do I stop my heart beating erratically

How do I stop always searching for you

How do I stop memorizing your body, your habits, your smile, your everything

How do I stop caring

How do I stop caring when I don't want to stop

How do I stop caring when I desperately need to stop

How do I stop, because I'm crazy

How do I stop, because I'll never be sane

Just tell me

How do I stop

Please

Scor

Tell me

How do I stop loving you?


End file.
